Already gone
by babywolf-lover
Summary: After she failed to bring Sasuke home, Naru threw herself into training becoming serious, knowing now she isn't as good as she thought. She and Jiriaya leave for 3 years that turns into 5 1/2, she comes home but is different. What happened on their journey that changed her. Will she ever be the same ninja destined for greatness or is she gone?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ** Naru failed to save Sasuke from leaving and was brought back home by Kakashi, she gets upset realizing she's not as good as she thought she was, she dives into studying non stop and both she and Jiriaya leave for training, instead of 3 years they are gone for almost 6 years. When she comes home she is different, is she still the same Naru they all knew? What happened on their journey that changed Naru majorly, can she over come it and become the great ninja she is destined to be?

**Warning: **M- violence, language, sex (con and non con)

**~A/N~** I have a lot to explain but I can't really without giving out spoilers... so he's what we'll do... if you have questions PM/review me and I'll answer them to the best of my ability without giving out too much okay? :3

* * *

Naru opened her eyes and saw trees rushing past her. _Huh? _She thought, she slightly shifted and saw familiar gravity defying hair she knew oh so well. _Kaka-sensei..._she thought, he noticed her move a little and glanced at her.

"Kaka-sensei?"she rasped. "Where's Sasuke?"she asked, he sighed and glanced down a little.

Three blurs shot towards them and stopped and slowed down a little. "Kakashi-san."Kakashi looked at the three medics who were sent out after the team. "How is Uzumaki Naru doing?"he asked glancing at the girl.

"She's doing well enough."he said.

"And Sasuke, where is Uchiha Sasuke?"he asked, Naru glared a little, Kakashi shook his head no and they went quiet.

"What of the others?"he asked.

"Tsunade-sama dispatched medics team 1 and 2, they all found the genin in various locations, they performed first aid and carried them back."he said.

"How are they?"Kakashi said again.

"Right! Well, Nara Shikamaru only had minor injuries, Inuzuka Kiba took some deep wounds but is in no serious danger... Hyuuga Neji and Akimichi Chouji are seriously wounded. Their fates are unknown at the moment."he said.

Naru looked down then buried her face into Kakashi's neck and let out a shaky breath, it began to pick up and her body shook, Kakashi glanced back at her.

"Naru?"he said, they all looked at her as she moved her face rubbed it on his vest a little, she coughed hard and gasped for air, they looked at her confused, suddenly she coughed up blood, Kakashi skidded to a stop on the branch and gently moved her over to the side and held her. "Naru!?"he said as she continued to gasp for air, she coughed blood again and rolled over and began to puke up blood, the medics jumped in and put their hands on her and began to heal her.

Kakashi stared in shock as Naru stopped puking, blood and spit fell from her mouth, she shook hard and began to slump, he held her gently as they preformed some first aid on her as well and nodded, Kakashi gently lifted her in his arms again.

"We need to get her home fast."the head medic said, Kakashi nodded and they took off quickly to the village.

~o0o~

Shikamaru gulped and sighed as he sat outside in the hall/waiting room, he wrung his hands a little, Temari sat across from him.

"Come on, it doesn't help anyone working yourself up."she said. "With mission comes sacrifice. You've had psychological training."she said, Shikamaru looked at him.

"There's a difference between training and doing. I've been on missions before... I thought I knew what is was to be a ninja... I ….. this was the first time I was named cell leader. It helped me realize..."he said, Temari looked at him. "I'm not fit to be a ninja."he said, Temari glared at him.  
"Tsk... look a mister delicate... you call yourself a man?"she said, he stood up and looked down.

"As the leader all I could do was put my trust in them. I was too naive ... unprepared for the task... this is my fault."he said.

"So you're afraid of getting hurt?"she said glaring, he sighed and walked away, he walked past his father that had heard it.

"So Shikamaru when a woman whips her tongue your turn tail?"he said.

"I just don't have the energy to argue... I'm not a girl alright?"he said glancing back.

"Of course... but you're not much a man either."he said. "You're just a coward."he said, Temari listened and looked at him. "Listen whether you're here or not, the missions will go on. And someone has to carry them out. They'll still send your friends, just under someone else. It's the way things work. They'll be no less likely to die then too...but maybe, if you're their leader... your friends will survive."he said. "You made it back, reflect on what happened this time, and learn... then your next mission will be perfect."he said. "If you really care about your friends... then instead of running, you should set your mind to improving yourself."he said . "Isn't that the way friends act?! Milksop!"he barked, Temari looked at Shikamaru in slight pity at his fathers words.

Suddenly the door opened and Tsunade came out and sighed. "He's okay now."she said talking about Chouji. "His pills were eating his cell but I was able to finds the antidote... thank you Shikaku. Your clan's sacred medicine guide was very helpful. It took a lot of effort to put it together... it shows your work."she said.

"Thank you really."he said and smirked.

"Lady Tsunade!"Shizune said running up a few feet from Shikamaru, she was panting hard and looked exhausted. "Hyuuga Neji is out of the danger zone."she said, Shikamaru shook a little. "And, Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naru just returned, Naru is severely hurt, they need you."she said, Tsunade stood up quickly and sighed as she walked down the hall.

"Well Shikamaru... we failed. But everyone is alive... so I can't ask for more."she said.

Shikamaru began to cry a little more vocal now. "Next time... the mission will be... be perfect.."he said and watched Tsunade rush out to take care of Naru.

~o0o~

Kakashi stood in the hospital room and stared at the sleeping Naru, she was wrapped up like a mummy, she had a breathing mask on, he sighed and looked at her and shook his head. _Don't worry Naru, you did good... I know you fought your hardest..._ he thought._ Sasuke do you even feel any regret for almost killing her. _He thought again and his mind traveled back to just a few minutes ago talking to Tsunade.

"_How is she?"he asked as she came out of the room and slumped down in the seat exhausted. _

"_There was so much damage..."she said and looked down. "Her lung had been punctured, which is what that hole in her clothes is from, it was partially healed because of Kyuubi... she had third degree burns all over like he had set her on fire, bruises on her neck, speaking of her neck, she is very lucky, she was almost killed... her spine was... a part of it was smashed.."she said looking at him, he stared in shocked. "It was from an impact..."she said. "Her left hand was severely damaged with the muscles."she said. _

"_Why was she coughing up so much blood?"  
"I believe the stress is what started it and also from the lung, I had to drain her lung again to get all the blood out and she had to have a blood transplant..."she said and stood up, he looked down, she put her hand on his shoulder. "I know you feel like you were late..."she said, he looked at her. "But truly had it been any longer... she would of died, so truly you were on time."she said, he sighed and nodded. _

Kakashi sighed and looked at her again, he walked up to her and gently rubbed his thumb on her head, he sighed and turned and left shutting the door silently and headed to talk to Obito.

~o0o~

Two days later Shikamaru was checking on Chouji who was also being checked out by Tsunade.

"I've been thinking..."he said as they walked down the hall together. "Shouldn't teams had medics? I mean so they could be successful?"he said.

"I once proposed that years ago..."she said. "But, being a medic is not easy... you need excellent chakra control, and it requires other things including a special something..."she said smiled.

"Hm?"  
"Don't worry about it, go see Naru... she's awake... I'm sure she needs a cheer up."she said. "I'll be there in a bit."she said walked away.

Shikamaru frowned then walked down the hall to Naru's room, he opened the door and she didn't notice, she sat up staring down at Sasuke's hatai-ate in her lap with the slash in it.

"No resting huh?"he said drawing her out of her thought's, she sighed and smiled a little.

"Shikamaru..."she said.

Sakura and Ino were in the lobby getting their room number's. "Who are you going to see? I'm going to go see Chouji."Ino said.

"I'm gonna see Naru... and Sasuke."Sakura said, Ino nodded and they went their separate ways.

"I'm glad everyone survived..."Naru said and sighed.

"...Sasuke wouldn't-"he said.

"No... he's gone..."she said looking down, Sakura froze who was just outside the door about to walk in, she sighed and her hand dropped along with her head.

Tsunade came walking up five minutes later and pause as she saw Sakura standing outside Naru's room with her head down. "You here to visit a patient? You're Haruno Sakura right?"she said, Sakura looked at her. "The word travels fast."she said.

Shikamaru and Naru looked up and saw Tsunade and Sakura there, she sighed then looked down.

"You're looking a whole lot better."Tsunade said.

"I'm...I'm sorry..."Naru whispered.

"What are you saying sorry for?"Sakura said putting a big smile on her face. "You are so weird sometimes...you look like a mummy..."she said.

"I'm sorry..."Naru said again, her voice cracking a little.

"You should keep there blinds open, it's so beautiful out."she said, Shikamaru glared at her.

"Sakura I'm sorry! I will keep my promise!"Naru said suddenly.

"Don't worry about it Naru... forget it."she said looking out.

"Sakura she's-"

"Don't forget... I never go back on my word."she said, they all look at her, she smiled big at them, Sakura fought the tears in her eyes, she turned and walked to the door and paused.

"I'm sorry Naru... but you'll have to wait."she said.

"huh?"  
"Next time I'm coming with you."she said and walked out, Tsunade smiled.

Tsunade was signing papers when there was a knock on the door, she looked up. "Enter."she said, Sakura came in. "Yes?"  
"I came to ask you something..."she said, Tsunade waited. "Please take me on as your apprentice!"she said, Tsunade looked at her and saw the determination in her eyes.

"I'm told by Kakashi you are a gifted student you are clearheaded and can preserve..."she said, Sakura blinked. "Alright, I'll take you on... but this will not be easy."she said.

"Yes ma'am!"she said.

Naru laid in bed staring at the ceiling silently thinking over everything. _All this time, I thought I was strong, but with Sasuke, I realize... I am nothing... I'm just a fool... I have no strength... no smarts... I'm just a child..._ she thought.

There was a loud boom outside and Jiriaya hopped into the room and smiled at her.

"Hey there."he said and smirked, he sighed as he looked at her wounded state. "How are ya?"  
"Alright."she said and shrugged and looked down.

"Well hey I got some-"  
"Jiriaya..."she said, he looked at her waiting. "I... I want more training!"she said, he looked at her shocked. "I know now! I'm not a match, I thought I was but... I'm..."she said and looked down. "I want full on serious training!"she said, he smirked and looked at the determination in her eyes.

"Well, I was coming here to tell you, I will be taking you on as my apprentice... we'll be taking off as soon as you are healed up."he said, Naru blinked in shock. "The akatsuki wont be after you for three more years or more..."he said.

"Hn... but I want you to promise me, you'll train me!"she said, he smiled. "I need to be stronger!"she said and looked at him pleading. "Please."she said, he smiled.

"I promise."he said, she smiled and sighed. "Get some rest.."he said and jumped back out on the large frog, Naru smiled and waved as he took off.

~o0o~

Three months later Naru was finally healed up enough and was setting out of the village today with Jiriaya for a few years of training.

She sipped slowly at her bowl of ramen, Iruka sat next to her eating. "So you're suppose to be gone for a while?"he said, she nodded and smiled.

"Yeah.."she said and sighed, she finished the broth and sighed, he smiled and finished quickly, they both stood and Iruka paid for the ramen and both walked out, Jiriaya paused and smiled.

"Ready to go?"he said, Naru nodded and turned to Iruka.

"Well, Iruka-sensei, I guess I should say see ya... and I promise to pay you back for the ramen.."she said and smiled, he chuckled and pulled her close, she froze then smiled and hugged him tight.

"Come home soon gaki."he said, she smiled and pulled away, he smiled as she walked away, she turned and waved at him, she looked up and saw the fourths statue and smirked. _I swear I will get stronger._ She thought.

* * *

So this idea slammed into my head last night, I couldn't sleep so I was doing character map outs and I got this idea... I like the story but I'm suffering from a water head today -.-"

Man I'm exhausted but it was kinda worth it cause I'm liking this story and hope you guys do too! ;3

Read and review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: ** Naru failed to save Sasuke from leaving and was brought back home by Kakashi, she gets upset realizing she's not as good as she thought she was, she dives into studying non stop and both she and Jiriaya leave for training, instead of 3 years they are gone for almost 6 years. When she comes home she is different, is she still the same Naru they all knew? What happened on their journey that changed Naru majorly, can she over come it and become the great ninja she is destined to be?

**Warning: **M- violence, language, sex (con and non con)

**~A/N~** I have a lot to explain but I can't really without giving out spoilers... so he's what we'll do... if you have questions PM/review me and I'll answer them to the best of my ability without giving out too much okay? :3

* * *

**responses to reviews :) **

**Bunnyguest: **I am thinking about adding a little twist with Sasuke, Orochimaru and whatnot, let's just presume right now that Sasuke moved on and all that junk, ya know 'killing' Orochimaru and stuff.

* * *

Three years quickly passed for Naru and Jiriaya, they traveled around almost the whole world, and Naru became a beautiful and very successful young woman, who had many followers.

They walked through the woods, they were close to the leaf village about to head home finally, Jiriaya smiled as he wrote on the way, being just about the only time he had a chance to write.

Suddenly Naru stopped drawing his attention, she looked down and let out a breath of air.

"Naru?"he said.

"I can't..."she said, he looked at her confused. "I can't yet... I just... I..."she said and looked down. "I'm not ready.."she said.

"It's been three years..."he said.

"I just don't feel like it's time..."she said. "There is so much I want to learn still... I need to learn still.."she said, he sighed and looked at her. "Please..."she said, he let out a breath and put his notebook and pen in his side bag and sighed, he smiled and created a clone.

"Better send a clone, cause I know Tsunade will throw a fit..."he said, Naru smiled at him. "Let's go."he said and turned around with her and they set back out while he sent the clone to the leaf village.

*o*

"What do you mean you want more time!?"Tsunade snarled and stood up, Jiriaya chuckled nervously.

"We were on our way back but... she said she wasn't ready yet, she doesn't feel ready to come back."he said.

"We agreed 3 years...that's it! Wont akatsuki be searching for her!?"Tsunade snarled.

"I'm with her, and I wont let anything happen to her."he said. _Again._ He thought and gulped.

"She... I just..."Tsunade said and sat back down, she looked at Jiriaya.

"Don't do this for me... do it for her..."he said, she sighed.

"Fine... you can have more time... but!"she said, he waited. "I expect a full detailed report of these past three years."she said. "Leave a way for me to write you back."she said, he summoned a toad that stayed there. "Tell her be careful and I- we miss her."she said, Jiriaya nodded and smiled.

"See ya soon hopefully."he said and waved, she nodded watched as he disappeared into smoke.

"Naru..."Tsunade said and sighed, she began to think about her gaki.

~o0o~

Jiriaya sighed and looked at Naru as she walked next to him with her head down, he smiled. "Alright..."he said, she looked up at him. "We got more time... but I don't think we'll get away with it again... so we gotta train extra hard..."he said and stopped, she nodded and looked at him then back down, he lifted her chin and looked at her, he gently cupped her face. "Naru, I promise I wont let that happen again..."he said, she nodded and gave a fake smiled as she toyed with her long sleeve shirt, he set his head on her's and she looked at him. "What's next gaki?"he asked, she slowly smiled for real this time and pulled away, she dug in her pack and pulled out a scroll she had picked up in another town, he looked at it and smiled as she looked at him. "Alright, onward!"he said, she chuckled a little and walked with him.

~o0o~

Itachi watched Naru and Jiriaya walk through the wood, he sighed and looked down slightly in sadness. _Why did things have to happen like this? Why?_ He thought.

He stood up slowly and continued to watch them. _Only she could do it... only she could. _He thought and took off in the opposite direction and continued on until he found Kisame his partner.

"She's going on traveling with Jiriaya, it seems they changed their minds about going home..."he said.

"Well that's a pain..."Kisame said. "Better let leader know."he said, Itachi nodded and they walked into the hide out there and contacted the whole group, they all appeared.

"Well?"the one man said with purple eyes that were ringed.

"She is continuing her travels, they changed their minds and wont be going home yet as we thought..."he said.

"Hm, well then we'll put the plans on halt for a little while."the leader said. "It can't be helped."he said. "We don't want a repeat of the last attempt."he said. "Go."he said and disappeared, they all did and Kisame walked out, Itachi let out a silent breath of air and instantly put his emotionless mask back on his face and left.

~o0o~

Two more years quickly passed; five and a half years later since Jiriaya took Naru out for training, they kept in contact as much as possible with the village and kept their eyes and years open about Orochimaru and Akatsuki.

Jiriaya looked in front and smiled as he watched her walk in front of him, still wearing her black cloak and hood on. _She's grown up so much in this time... do you see her Minato? She's everything you and Kushina wished she'd be... and much more. _He thought, he sped up a little and walked next to her, she came up at least two inches above his shoulder now.

Now at the age of 18 and a half, she was 5' 6'', her body really filled out more to where she had even more followers, many boys and even a few girls tried to convince the girl to go on a date but she always turned them down as gently as possible.

Even now Jiriaya was still amazed at how far she had progressed, she had surpassed him very quickly and probably could beat the best ninja they could find.

Over a year ago she had learned new tricks but couldn't control them and found herself needing a new way to get more power, so he talked the toad elder into letting Naru learning the way of senjutsu, she passed him on that being able to become a sage in record time and with no draw backs of her looks changing, the most it changed was gaining orange marking around her eyes and her eyes looked like a toads.

They arrived at the leaf gates, Naru stopped and sighed again, he smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ya gotta do it, I don't – no I know we wont get another time."he said, she smirked and nodded, she sighed and walked to the gates, she put her hand out and touched it gently and smiled, she removed her hood and sighed.

Her golden blonde hair now laying gently on her shoulder, it went down to the middle of her back, it was silky and shined in the light, her face was soft and feminine but still was narrow and she looked her age.

She looked at him, he smiled and put his hand around her shoulders and they walked into the village again, Naru looked around and sighed, she listened to the villager's chatter, a few kids yelling and running, a dog or two barking.

She ran up a pole, Jiriaya smiled and watched her stand at the top and look at her village, she sighed and jumped back down crouched, she stood up and smiled.

"Let's go."he said, she walked next to him, they walked through the village quickly and to the hokage tower.

Jiriaya and Naru walked up to the door and knocked, there a little rustling and a sigh. "Enter."she said, they opened the door and walked in quickly and shut the door, she looked up and gasped and shot out of her seat quickly.

"Hello Tsunade."he said and smirked.

"You're back!"she said, she looked at Naru who was staring at the ground spaced out, Jiriaya bumped her, she shook her head and smiled at Tsunade. "Get over here and give me a hug gaki!"she said standing, Naru walked up and hugged her, she pulled away and looked at her. "You've grown up so much!"she said, Naru smiled.

"So..."she said and sat down, Naru and Jiriaya sat too, and Tsunade looked at them. "I got your reports and even though you gave information it was pretty vague..."she said.

"That's because to believe this you have to see it... I could explained it all to you and you wouldn't believe what this gaki has done."he said, Tsunade smiled.

"Well, I can't wait..."she said, Naru smiled a little. "Now, I think we should meet your friends...they've missed you like crazy."she said, Naru smiled, Tsunade stood up and sighed, she waved them with her and they walked out, Shizune paused then smiled and waved at Naru. "I'm going out so everyone can meet Naru again..."she said, Shizune nodded.

The three walked out of the hokage tower, Naru looked around the village and smiled slightly at the memories of it all, they stopped and Naru smiled seeing they were at the training grounds where she and team 7 had trained and taken the bell test together, she touched the poles and jumped up and sat on the top and sighed.

"Anbu."Tsunade said, two appeared. "Go get team Kurenai, team Kakashi, team Asuma, and team Gai."she said. "Have them meet me here."she said.

"Yes ma'am."he said and both disappeared.

"So what's some of the things you've done on your trip?"  
"I got to see the whole world and learn their rules and things... I became a chunin in lightning a year ago?"she said.

"Two and a half."Jiriaya said sitting on the grass by the pole writing.

"Still writing your smut I see."Tsunade said.

"Hey, I haven't really written anything this time!"he said.

"It's true, he really did train me..."Naru said and smiled, Tsunade sighed and smiled.

Suddenly she heard chatter and saw all the teams walk up wondering why they were called here by their hokage.

"Hey!"she said, they walked up and waited, even Kakashi was there, he and Sakura were in the front of the group. "I have someone for you all to meet and it was easier to do it this way."she said, Jiriaya snapped his book shut and smiled getting up.

"Hey everyone!"he said.

"Jiriaya-sama is back... does that mean-"Sakura said, Kakashi looked and saw the girl walk up, she smiled at them all.

"Hi."she said.

They smiled at the girl all began to say 'welcome back!' and 'We've missed you!', she smiled and stood there, Sakura and Kakashi stood there smiling, she walked up slowly and they gasped as she flung herself at them and hugged them tight, they returned it and sighed.

She pulled away and smiled at them, the others came up and hugged her making her giggle.

They all ended up sitting down in the training grounds talking, mainly asking Naru questions about her journey.

"So Jiriaya, did anything happen with the akatsuki? Did you here how-"Tsunade said.  
"They tried to kidnap Gaara but failed."he said and smirked, Naru smiled a little.

"You knew-"  
"We were there...why do you think it failed..."he said, Naru smiled.

"You-"Tsunade said, Naru nodded.

"I'm the one who stopped them on the way to the hideout..."she said.

"You-"Kakashi said, she stood up and pulled the hood up, he saw the back of the cape and remembered.

"_We need to hurry, Gaara's already been taken."Kakashi said looking at Sakura, and his temporary teammate Sai and Temari and Chiyo launched through the trees quickly, it had been almost one day since Gaara had been taken by the akatsuki, the leaf responded quickly and sent teams out. _

_Temari gritted her teeth as they sped through the trees quickly. _

"_Why now?"she said quietly. _

"_Kaka-sensei..."Sakura said, he looked at her. "What about Naru?"she said. _

"_You know?"  
"Of course..."she said and rolled her eyes. _

"_sigh... she'll be fine.."he said looking down. _

"_But-"  
"Jiriaya-sama is a sanin and top ninja for a reason."he said, Sakura sighed and nodded a little suddenly there was a figure in front of them, they stopped and got ready. _

_They watched as Gaara was set down in the branch and the figure took off quickly, Temari ran forward and checked him, she sighed as she felt his heart beating. _

_They picked the boy up and took off back to the village, Kakashi sent his dogs out to tell Gai's team what happened. _

"I can't believe that was you..."he said, she chuckled a little and looked down, she sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them, she stared out and shook a little thinking about things.

"Naru?"Tsunade said, she didn't react, she blinked back tears, Jiriaya walked up and slapped her cheek, she gasped and looked at him, he smiled at her gently, she gulped and sighed.  
"Sorry..."she said.

"So, I think we need to schedule a retest, what do you think?"Tsunade said.

"Hm..."Jiriaya said and smirked, Kakashi smiled and Sakura smirked.

"We'll do it tomorrow, give Naru a chance to just rest up for a bit okay?"Tsunade said, they both nodded and the group got up and said goodbye.

* * *

Alright newest chapter.

It seems like Naru and Jiriaya are hiding a secret neh? neh?

Read and review, I got 7 of 'em, so I'm expecting more! ;3

so make me happy and review, but don't flame!


End file.
